Guzma x Sun (male reader)- New apartment
by System OFF
Summary: Sun gets a new place and invites his boyfriend over. They go out to celebrate and Sun has a little bit too much to drink. No sensitive content but will have M in later chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

;;; i want to die

CAUT: Don't read this chap if u dont like quick throw up scene its not too graphic tho so no wrroies ( *• ̀ω•́ )b

* * *

Sun had brought Guzma back to his new apartment that he was renting. He was 18 now and he was able to live on his own, but of course he was still close to his mother being a few roads down from where she was situated. The apartment had two rooms and a small kitchen and dining area with the living room to the side. Sun didn't want his first night to be alone in such a strange place; there were still boxes unpacked and the place smelled like wet paint. So he decided, "Hey why don't I just invite the dude that sometimes buys me food and kisses me?" It was a good idea at first, but they had walked out to dinner to celebrate and Sun ended up drunk, so Guzma gave him a piggyback ride back home.

Guzma dug the key out of Sun's pocket and opened the door to the apartment. He dragged the sleeping boy inside and tossed him on the bed, threw the covers over him, and went to the kitchen. Grabbing some advil and water, he went back to the room and shook Sun.

"Hey, babe. Wake up real quick," Guzma whispered to his boyfriend, trying not to disturb him too much.

Sun sat up and strained his eyes. Guzma held up the pill to his mouth.

"What?" Sun looked at the hand in front of him.

"Take this so you won't feel like absolute shit tomorrow morning," Guzma urged it to him.

"Oh, Okay," Sun popped the pill into his mouth and drank the glass of water and went back to sleep. Guzma ran his hair back and kissed his forehead.

Now thinking about it, he was also kind of thirsty. He went back to refill the glass and sat on the couch. Flipping on the TV, he made himself comfortable and watched SNL, since it was Saturday night.

He ended up drinking from the cup until more than half was gone before passing out of the couch with the TV quietly buzzing as a background noise.

Morning time came and Guzma was the first to wake up. He had been tangled up in his blanket for the whole night and the couch wasn't all to comfortable. He stood and stretched upwards, creating a sound of cracks as he straightened himself out. Scratching the back of his neck, he made his way to Sun's bedroom to find him completely under the covers. Guzma was frightened for a second thinking that he might've suffocated, but relief washed over him when he tugged the blanket down to see that he was still breathing. Guzma mentally scolded himself for overreacting.

Seeing that his lover was still knocked out from the events last night, Guzma made himself scarce and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He knew Sun probably wouldn't be in the best condition after drinking so much, so all Guzma would try now is to be supportive and help out his boyfriend. He popped some bread in the toaster and began to simmer some eggs. He also filled a bowl with grits and water to let boil in the microwave. When the over-easy eggs were done, he pulled out two plates and set both down on each. He began to make lay breakfast sausage on the pan as the toaster dinged to warn that the toast has been cooked. He pulled them out and put those on the plates, too. The microwave went off, but Guzma let those sit. They would be too hot to touch. He continued simmering the sausages as Sun walked out of the room with half of his clothes missing, rubbing his eye tiredly.

Guzma didn't notice when the small figure came up behind him and hugged him.

Guzma jumped before realizing it was just him.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Guzma proudly said, laughing at his own stupid pun.

Sun buried his face into Guzma's back and giggled.

"What ya doing?" Sun asked hazily, as if he had may still be drunk from last night.

"Just cookin up a l'il somethin. You got quite loaded last night," Guzma was already laughing again.

"I don't remember what even happened..." Sun rubbed his head.

"Just sit down. I'm surprised with all that drinking you did you're not insanely hungover," Guzma replied.

"Oh, about that. Don't worry now, it'll come eventually," Sun sat down at the small table in the dining area and put his head down.

Guzma finished up and brought the fully-dressed plates to the table. Dragging the chair to sit next to him, he rubbed the smaller's back.

"Are you doin ok?" He pushed the plates a bit away and lowered his head worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm still just a bit... uhh," Sun held onto his stomach. He felt sick all of the sudden.

"OH! Uhh!" Guzma got Sun up and rushed him to the bathroom to let him throw up.

Sun threw up in the toilet as Guzma rubbed his back. He was crying because it hurt so bad. "Never again," He lied to himself.

As he felt the stomach pain subside, Guzma wiped his face and flushed the toilet, closing the lid. He carried Sun back to the bed and lied him down. Sun groaned and held onto his abdomen again, feeling terrible. Guzma walked in with two different cups and another advil.

"You know the process," he put both cups down on the nightstand and handed the pill back to Sun. Sun picked up the water cup and downed all of it with the advil.

He still had a gross taste in his mouth, so that's what the other cup was for. He took a sip of the cool milk as it soothed his acid covered throat. He looked down into the cup and closed his eyes.

"I love you so much," Guzma said out of no where.

Sun was taken aback for a second, not expecting to hear that at this time, but smiled. He felt light and a bit better after hearing that.

"I love you, too, Guzma," Sun blinked up to his tall boyfriend, bringing the milk up to his lips again.

Guzma smiled back and put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"I guess I'll put away breakfast for now, unless you think you can handle eating at the moment."

"Thank you," Sun put the cup down and flipped over, planning to sleep his sickness off. It wouldn't entirely matter if he slept a bit later. It was, after all, 6 in the morning. Guzma came back into the room to find Sun sprawled on the bed. He came up to the bed and threw off his shirt, and slid in.

"Scoot over, I'm coming in," Guzma demanded.

"Cuddles?" Sun giggled.

"Yes," Guzma rolled his eyes, smiling. "Cuddles."

Sun squealed in excitement as he attached to the muscular man, as if he were a magnet. He put his head into his chest and breathed in. Guzma smelled like sweat with a thin layer of his surf cologne. He exhaled and tightened his arms around his waist. Guzma's face was in Sun's hair, giving him small pecks on his cranium and playing with strands through his fingers. Sun smelled like draft beer and shampoo. Guzma pushed Sun over and layed on top of him.

"Ugh! Baby, you're squishing me!" Sun gasped.

Guzma only laughed in response as he hugged Sun and kissed his neck. Sun loved the warm feeling and ran his hands up and down Guzma's worked out back. He soon fell over a bit and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

you know SNL is that good shit uhh sorry for the hangover stuff idk man... im like.. eh. iffy.

Also I've been drawing like a shit ton of minion stuff lately and i hate it im excited for the friggin despicable me 3 movie AND IT HASNT EVEN COME OUT YET I SEE BLOOD. ;;;


	2. Chapter 2

i think i might be obsessed with muscles. whoops

* * *

Sun woke up first. He found himself enveloped in a pair of warm, muscular arms. He felt much better after sleeping for a bit longer and turned to look at the clock. The clock read 11am. He carefully shoved Guzma's arms off of him as he slipped out of bed, feeling cool after being constricted by Guzma's sweaty arms. He looked at himself, too. He felt kind of greasy and probably smelled, so he found his way to the bathroom and striped out of his clothes.

Setting the shower to a decently warm temperature, he stepped in and soaked himself, making sure his whole body was wet and enjoyed his time. He washed his face to wake him up a bit more. Just as he turned around from rinsing the soap off his face, he saw the shower curtain pulled to the side and Guzma already stepping in, rubbing his eyes. He yelped in surprise as he was not expecting this.

"What- what are you doing?" Sun asked.

"Showering with mah babe," Guzma slowly replied.

Sun shrugged his shoulders. They were both really dirty so he guessed he wouldn't mind. Guzma was large, so he took up about half the tub space and it was hard to move around. He let the water run over him slowly, adding a glisten to his sculpted abs. Sun stared at his lover's form in jealousy. He was quite small himself, a bit more feminine, if you will. He crossed his arms on his chest in shame. He was sure he looked weak and vulnerable to everyone around him, and was totally insecure about how he looked. He was amazed when Guzma had confessed to him, he thought that would only happen in his dreams. But, eventually, he made the decision that "if I weren't good enough, he wouldn't've asked me to be his..." He unfolded his arms with newfound confidence and wrapped them around Guzma's waist, enjoying the warm water cascading down both their naked bodies.

"Hey, are we gonna actually get anything done in here?" Guzma chuckled at the sudden affection.

"Just a few moments, I like this," Sun mumbled as he pressed his forehead against his broad chest.

They ended up spending an hour bathing. They did end up cleaning themselves, but the only reason it took so long is because Guzma kept fuckin' around with the soap and making jokes about "look at me I have a beard," and bits and pieces of "Part of your world," being sung with the shower head. Sun was not amused, as he had trouble keeping Guzma still so he could wash his hair.

They had pulled towels from the cabinet and dried themselves off, and Sun went to go put some clothes on. Just as he was about to exit the bathroom, he felt a sharp whip against his ass and yelped. Guzma proceeded in laughter.

"Ow.." Sun pouted as he rubbed his red cheek, attempting to lessen the pain.

"Can't let your guard down, babe," Guzma laughed in amusement as Sun shot a glare at him.

He wiped a tear from his face as he was laughing way too hard. Sun turned around and smirked, rolled up his towel, and whipped at Guzma. It didn't quite reach him, but he understood and made a mad bolt towards the door. Sun had caught him from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Sun continued to chase him around the house, dropping the towel and smacking him instead. Guzma kept his because his tactic was to hit from as far away as possible. He walked backwards and whipped back and forth at Sun. Sun yet again, let his defense down and got whipped on his stomach.

"Ah! No fair!" Sun protested. Guzma was dying of laughter and tried to gasp for air.

When Guzma finally collected himself, he through the towel around his own shoulders.

"Let's go get dressed now. As much as I hate to say it, we can't sit around naked all day next to each other," He winked at Sun, resulting in a smack on his upper arm.

Sun and Guzma must've had the same idea. They were both decently dressed and looked ready to go. However, both of them still had damp hair. Sun allowed Guzma to dry his first because he knew that Guzma had to do much more maintaining and care for his fluffy hair. Sun, however, kept his natural color and only ever had to brush it down and in worst case scenario, straighten it. But that isn't too often. Guzma finished his turn and allowed Sun in to do what he needed to, as he lazed on the couch and turned on the TV.

Sun closed the door and dried his hair. It didn't take too long. As he brushed it, he looked at himself and put the brush down.

"What's so special about me?" he asked himself.

"I'm not all that good... I'm too scrawny.. I can't help myself," He put himself down even more. Tears left his eyes as he sobbed and continued to look at himself.

Guzma soon overheard the cries over the TV and stood up. Traveling to the bathroom, they became more clear.

"I'm not good enough..." He heard through the door. Guzma frowned as his eyebrows furrowed. He became worried about Sun's behavior and self-image.

"I'm comin' in," Guzma lightly knocked on the door.

Sun covered his face in embarrassment and fear. He didn't want Guzma to see him like this. Helpless and hopeless. Sun turned away and tried to hide himself. Guzma walked and bent over in front of Sun, removing his hands.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Guzma had sympathy written all over his face.

Sun didn't want to admit it. He wanted to keep Guzma ignorant from the situation and how he felt about himself.

Sun turned from Guzma again and sobbed. "No," Sun weakly emitted. "I'm fine."

Guzma's eyes became half-lidded and faced his boyfriend again.

"You're obviously not fine. And I refuse to believe that because I heard you through the door." Guzma got to the point. Sun was still crying.

"C'mon, baby, get up. Let's talk about it," Guzma lifted him up and carried him to the bed again, so Sun could relax and rest a bit more. After he calmed down, Guzma wiped his tears away.

"Why do you think so poorly of yourself?" Guzma asked.

"Well," Sun searched for the right words. "It's because... I look at everyone else, and they look a lot better then I do. They're all in shape and they look good. I have no shape at all, I'm unattractive, I'm too skinny..." Sun went on as his eyes started to well up again. "And I'm a wreck. I'm a mess and I don't deserve anything good. I hate myself. And I look at you and think that you are only with me because you feel bad, but I love you so much. I don't want the day to come that you leave me because I just can't make you happy. I'm no good at all..."

Guzma pinched his forehead and furrowed his eyebrows once again.

"You really think that way? Are you insane?" Guzma looked at Sun in all seriousness as Sun sat up and gripped the sheets, feeling like the worst was about to hit him.

Guzma put his hand up and Sun flinched. Suddenly, he was pulled close into a bear-hug and his eyes went wide.

"I cannot believe that you would even think like that about yourself. If I ever left you, I would be a dumbass. If anything, I'm the luckiest man on earth because I have you. Not only are you intelligent and skilled, but you're sexy, cute, adorable, and all mine." Guzma continued. "Already, I'm such a dumbass that I don't know right from left, but you love me anyway. You always tell me how much you love me and how hot you think I am and I guess I haven't been returning the favor. I'm really sorry, Sun. I love you so much. I can't believe I was such a fool to not even think that you might feel that way. You're always on my mind and I always worry about you. You're the light of my life and I'm so glad that you stay with me." Guzma crushed Sun in a tight embrace and Sun stopped crying. Guzma's eyes were closed as he tried to get his point across to the best of his ability. Sun was overflowing with emotions as the sudden realization hit him.

"Duh! I'm such an idiot. I should've interpreted it that way..." Sun face-palmed and shook his head. Guzma looked up in confusion.

"So, you get it now? I'll love you no matter what! I want to marry you, start a family, grow old with you..." Guzma got quieter to the point where he was mumbling. Sun stared in amazement as he listened to Guzma rambling.

Sun smiled and tackled his boyfriend and hugged him.

"I love you so much, Guzma!" He squeezed Guzma so tight he couldn't breathe. Guzma hugged back even harder and rolled his over.

"I love you more!" he managed to speak while getting choked to death around his waist.

"You're heavy!" Sun squirmed underneath Guzma as he tried to reach for air. He was being crushed and suffocated by Guzma's giant arms and huge chest. What a wonderful thing to be able to touch, he thought to himself.

They soon got up and returned to the kitchen. It was 2:30pm. Guzma reheated the breakfast from earlier and set it on the table. They were both famished, so it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of a meal. Guzma finished his late breakfast in record time, as Sun took his and savored every bite.

"What's taking you so long? Is it because you have a small mouth?" Guzma mocked.

"No, my mouth is normal sized. Your mouth is just huge, like the rest of you," Sun smirked and Guzma blushed.

"Anyway, I'm enjoying it because you put so much time into making this for us. I don't want you to feel like it was a waste, so I'm taking my time to make you happy!" Sun smiled innocently as Guzma looked away, flustered.

Sun had finally finished and dumped their plates in the sink, intentions of washing them later. He mentally assigned himself to clean them because Guzma always cooked, so it was only fair.

They put on their shoes and stepped outside. It was a warm summer afternoon and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. They began their walk to the shopping center which was not too far away, holding hands confidently and talking to each other, enjoying the atmosphere.

* * *

alright I'm dry now. third chp coming soon but omg Im happy with this. Soryy for random depressing shit idk what i was thinking im dumb (´・ω・｀)


	3. Chapter 3

you dont have to love me... you dont even have to like me... but you WILL respect me... hahaha...

CUS IM A BAWS!

aight kelis byeeee girrlll

* * *

They arrived at the strip mall at the main road, which was bustling with people hanging out, eating in the nice restaurants, and surprisingly, a lot of traffic. Sun and Guzma made their way around, squeezing their hands tightly together. Sun, leading the way, let himself into a clothing store, Guzma followed behind. Sun immediately pulled Guzma over to the men's section to browse through the recent style trends. He let go of Guzma's hand and dug around a bit, looking for something that catches his attention. He found himself looking at this white shirt that was a bit ripped up and had the word "DOPE" embroidered on the right chest side. Ironically enough, he knew it screamed Guzma. He found it in a large size and pushed it Guzma's way, telling him to hold onto it as he went to search for more.

After a long time within the store, Sun had nearly stocked on about 5 different outfits for both of them to try on. Guzma followed Sun to the dressing room and handed him his two outfits. Not too long after, Sun comes out with a purple shirt and white skinny jeans with purple shoes. His baseball cap was obviously purple and white and had pineapple logo on the side. Guzma came out with the dope shirt on with some saggy blue jeans and a pair of regular sunglasses situated on the top on his head. He was wearing white shoes along with it.

Sun's eyes traveled on Guzma's body. He thought "okay that looks stunning on him I have to get it."

Guzma looked over to Sun who was questionably staring at him.

"What's up little dude?"

"That looks absolutely perfect on you. I am GOOD!" Sun gloated as Guzma face-palmed himself.

Sun scooted him back into the dressing room to try on his other outfit. He went back into his own and put on another for himself.

He came out with a pink sweater, cargo shorts, white ankle socks and suede pink and white shoes. He brushed his hair back with his fingers to style it. Looking at himself in the mirror, he decided he liked it enough. Sooner, Guzma came out in a dri-fit athletic black shirt with a white stripe up each arm, white shorts and black with white striped adidas. (damn ya boy stylin) He had a hat to go with it, but decided against it because it wouldn't fit over his insanely fluffy hair.

Sun jumped in excitement. He trotted towards Guzma and pulled at his clothes.

"Everything just suits you so well!" He went on. He examined every angle of Guzma.

"You checkin' me out?" Guzma smirked.

"Well, yeah" Sun turned away, embarrassed. "You're wearing the clothes I picked out for you... and you look good!" He turned his head and stuck out his tongue.

Guzma chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, sure. That's the ONLY reason."

Sun pouted and went back into the dressing room, tossing off the outfit he just had on. Guzma respectively did the same, putting his old clothes back on. He tugged his shirt over his head, grabbed the hangers, and left his spot. "Sun is taking awhile..." he thought to himself.

He leaned the door open to find Sun in a tight dress. Sun whipped around and slammed the door shut.

"Ah! Dude, what the fuck!" Sun laughed.

Guzma was surprised, but not against it.

"What are you doing?! Honestly, Sun, I never thought I would see the day..." Guzma laughed from behind the door.

Sun threw his clothes back on and left the room with his two outfits, leaving the dress for someone to put away. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't take his chances of being seen with it...

They got into checkout and Sun paid for the four outfits, which were nicely folded into a bag and then they were set to leave. They exited the store and looked around more. Guzma looked down at his wrist watch and his eyebrows raised.

"Hey, it's 5:30. Let's go eat somethin'" Guzma complained, as his stomach growled for just a second. Sun giggled and patted his boyfriend on the stomach.

"Okay. What're you in the mood for?" Sun asked for Guzma's opinion.

Guzma pet Sun's hair trying to think of something. "I dunno... some place that sells meat," Guzma answered. Sun giggled a bit, sort of expecting him to say that.

"Let's go..." Sun looked around. "There! They sell burgers and stuff. I want the luau burger... it's got pineapple on it..." Sun started salivating as Guzma smiled at him. He was glad this kid had as big of an appetite as him. They walked over to the friendly restaurant and was seated at a booth near the window. The waitress took down their orders and went back to grab their drinks. She came back with two waters and set them down onto the table.

Guzma sat across from Sun, who was looking through his phone. Guzma just took this free time to look at Sun and how beautiful he was. Sun didn't notice him staring until Guzma put his large hand in the middle of the table. Sun placed his skinny hand on top and cocked an eyebrow at Guzma.

"I love you," Guzma said out of nowhere. Sun tilted his head a bit.

"I love you, too," Sun said back to him, smiling.

Their food came to the table and Guzma jumped right in. He was taking huge bites out of his regular dressed burger while Sun used a knife to cut his tropical burger in fours because he knew he could never finish them, planning to either let Guzma finish it or take it home to give it to Brionne, who loved pineapple. He ate it a bit slower than Guzma, mainly because he was having trouble fitting the huge thing into his mouth. Guzma swallowed, more than halfway through his burger already. He looked at Sun trying to take a decent bite and chuckled. Sun puffed up, offended.

"Havin' fun there, babe?" Guzma remarked.

"Can it," all Sun could do was blush and turn away. Guzma went right back into his burger, finishing it after two bites. Sun was still on his second fourth, but he was just about done. He finish his last portion and boxed up the rest of his meal, including fries Guzma left, and left cash in the check. They both got up, waved off their waitress and left the restaurant. Guzma, rubbing his own stomach, burped inside his mouth.

"Ew, haha. That's gross," Sun giggled, hand over his mouth.

"Really? Then I'd love to know what you think about this," He faked a burp infront of Sun and Sun stepped away, laughing a bit too hard.

"Stop it! Oh my God, Guzma, that's disgusting!" Sun bent over laughing. Guzma had no idea why he thought that was funny, cause it was gross. But he couldn't help but laugh himself because Sun was going into hysterics.

Sun eventually caught his breath and stood up straight, still giggling a bit.

"I think someone's tired," Guzma stabbed at Sun side.

"I think someone's gonna wish they didn't say that very soon," Sun jabbed back and winked at Guzma, throwing a signal of "let's do something tonight."

Catching Sun's wink, he got really excited.

"Really? Like, forreal?" Guzma grabbed Sun by the shoulders and had big glittery eyes, like a dog begging. Sun chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, forreal. Let's start heading back, okay?" Sun started walking and Guzma closely followed behind, excited for his prize.

* * *

thats all folks. for this chapter... what is it w me waitin til chp4 to write the doing of nastiness.

thats just me. i guess


End file.
